heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Otho Sackville-Baggins
|friends = Lobelia Sackville-Baggins |enemies = Bilbo Baggins, Frodo Baggins |likes = Having Bag End and all the possessions, everything to be proper, money |dislikes = Not having Bag End, his cousin, not becoming the patriarch |fate = Passes away due to old age. }}Otho Sackville-Baggins is a cousin of Bilbo Baggins and the husband of Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. He is mentioned in The Hobbit and only appears in the first chapter of The Fellowship of the Ring by JRR Tolkien. In the Middle-Earth Film Saga, he only appears in extended versions of The Fellowship of the Ring and An Unexpected Journey and appears in the theatrical version of The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies. Background Bilbo's cousin is the patriarch of the greedy and selfish Sackville-Bagginses. He was born Shire Reckoning 1310 as the only child and Son of Longo Baggins and Camellia Sackville. As his mother was the only female in her generation, Otho combined his father's name with his mother's as a hobbit custom. He was second in line to patriarchy of the Baggins family and he would have been Bilbo's are prior to the adoption of Frodo. Bilbo's family and Otho's family both detested one another. Married to Lobelia Bracegirdle, she and him had one son, Lotho. Appearances in the book Otho and his family are first mentioned in The Hobbit written in 1937, where they are mentioned of selling Bilbo's items when the whole world thought Bilbo was declared presumed dead and would have inherited Bag End until Bilbo fortunately returns before any actions were made. Otho ppears in The Fellowship of the Ring, shown to detest Bilbo even more when he adopts Frodo as an heir though he was supposed to be next in line for the patriarchy of the Baggins family and Bag End. Despite the differences between the bagginses and the Sackville Bagginses, Otho and his family were still invited to Bilbo's farewell party. Of course, after Bilbo vanished Otho and his family left in wrath. Sometime in between Bilbo's party and Lobelia buying bag and from Frodo, Otho passed at the age of 102 Appearances in live-action films Middle Earth film series Otho appears in both the Lord of the Rings films and The Hobbit films both directed by Peter Jackson. However, he doesn't have any speaking lines in any of his appearances. The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (extended version) Otho is portrayed by Peter Corrigan in the extended version of The Fellowship of the Ring, but he doesn't have any speaking lines. he is seen with his wife while they are trying to hunt down Bilbo but cannot seem to find him due to Frodo helping his uncle escape from their wrath. When the couple can't seem to find him, they walk away. It's also implied that they tried to get to Bilbo earlier but they failed to do so. The Hobbit film series In this version, he is portrayed by Brian Hotter. He and his wife are briefly seen in the extended version of the first film but they don't have any speaking lines. The couple later appear in the theatrical version of the Battle of the Five Armies, where Bilbo is returning home from his journey with Thorin Oakenshield and are having his things auctioned off. Other portrayals Otho is not named but he does appear in The Lord of the Rings radio series that was released in 1981, voiced by John Livesey. he and lobelia are given a brief exchanged complaining about being part of one gross and questioning what Frodo coming into his inheritance means. Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Middle-earth Film Saga characters Category:Middle-Earth characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:European characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Movie characters Category:Book characters Category:Lovers